Manually testing direct current leakage and capacitance of capacitors, and sorting the capacitors in accordance with the results of such tests, is relatively time consuming and, therefore, adds substantially to the cost of and the price which must be charged for capacitors which are so tested. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which will automatically test capacitors, that is, which will test the above mentioned parameters of capacitors and will automatically sort the tested capacitors into selected categories or classifications at a high rate of speed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which can rapidly sort and classify capacitors having desired parameters and supply such classified capacitors to corresponding containers suitable for storage or shipment of each class of capacitor.
Other objects and novel features of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.